This disclosure relates to a communication terminal device, an information processor, and a facsimile device, and more specifically to a data transmission technology for fax transmission.
Suggested as one example of the facsimile device is a compound machine including: a copying function, a printer function, a scanner function, and further a fax transmission function. This compound machine includes a function of performing fax transmission of image data, acquired through document reading by a document reading unit, as transmission target data towards a transmission destination through a public telephone line by a facsimile communication part.